super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Qbby
Qbby 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Qbby is the only fighter without arms or hands. Instead, when he grabs opponents or ledges, he extends a tentacle from his body, which is part of one of the costumes from BOXBOY + BOXGIRL! He also uses this tentacle for his standard attack and forward tilt. Because he is two-dimensional, he is very light and easy to push around. His recovery s also somewhat poor, though his up air can help him recover. Qucy is his palette fighter. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack: 'Extends a tentacle from his body and rapidly pokes for an infinite jab. *'Forward Tilt: 'Extends a tentacle from his body and pokes, with electricity coming out of it. *'Up Tilt: 'A drill extends from the top of his body for a multi-hit attack. *'Down Tilt: 'Scoots forward. *'Dash Attack: 'Rolls his body a few times. *'Edge Attack: 'Flips onto the stage. *'Wake-Up Attack: 'Extends two boxes from his body, one on either side. Grab *'Grab: 'Extends a tentacle from his body and grabs the opponent with it. *'Pummel: 'Squeezes the opponent. *'Forward Throw: 'Throws the opponent forward. *'Back Throw: 'Throws the opponent backward. *'Up Throw: 'Throws the opponent upward. *'Down Throw: 'Places the opponent on the ground then flip jumps onto them. Aerials *'Neutral Air: 'Extends four boxes from his body, one on each side, and spins around twice. *'Foward Air: 'Extends two boxes from his body and strikes downward with them. This attack can meteor smash. *'Back Air: 'Extends two boxes from the back of his body. *'Up Air: 'Turns so he's shaped like a diamond and jolts upwards. This move can help Qbby recover. *'Down Air: 'Uses the Slam move from BOXBOY + BOXGIRL! This meteor smashes airborne opponents and buries grounded opponents. Smash Attacks *'Side Smash: 'Extends two boxes from his body outward. *'Up Smash: 'Extends two boxes from the top of his body. *'Down Smash: 'Extends two boxes from his body, one on either side. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: ''Box Up - Qbby performs his classic box create move. He can extend 3 boxes from his body at a time and place them onto the stage, which stick for a few seconds. The boxes can block projectiles as well as damage opponents if they are touched by them while they are still attached to Qbby. However, they can only be with him for a few seconds. In certain box formations, he can perform the Box-Leg Hop. *'Side Special: Slide - ''If Qbby has boxes with them, he shoots them outward as a projectile. It ignores the shields of Link, Toon Link, and Hero. The range of the move is not as great as it is in BOXBOY + BOXGIRL! *'Up Special: ''Up Hook - In certain box formations, if Qbby's boxes are on a platform but Qddy isn't, he will climb the boxes to reach the platform. *'Down Special: Erase - ''Qbby erases any boxes he has with him. *'Final Smash: ''Black Meteor - A black meteor comes crashing down from the sky at a diagonal angle. Newcomer Tagline ''Qbby Gets Into Shape! Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation Victory Poses Stats '''Weight: '''75 '''Walking Speed: '''1.290 '''Dashing Speed: '''1.581 Category:Fighters Category:BOXBOY! universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Starter Fighters